Aprovecha lo que tienes y descubre lo que no posee
by LiScHaNDaI
Summary: [TezxFuji][ONESHOT][Shounenai]Una tonta pelea las reflexiones de ambos recuerdos del pasado una inmensa necesidad de verse Leanlo XD


_Aprovecha lo que tienes y descubre lo que no posees_

_Caminaba solo por las calles desiertas y oscuras, para llegar hasta su punto de reunión._

_Allí se encontrarían, nuevamente "en secreto"_

_La misma mirada fría como de costumbre, eso era lo que principalmente ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar._

_- Oye Tezuka ¿Podrías al menos sonreír cuando estas con migo? -_

_- ... -_

_- ¿Oh al menos contestarme? -_

_- ¿Qué quieres qué te conteste? -_

_- ¿No escuchas cuando te hablo? -_

_- ... -_

_- ¿Algo te sucede? - Hay que admitir que no era muy conversador que digamos pero, ¿También era tan escaso de emociones, cómo para lastimar a la persona qué decía querer a su lado?_

_- ... -_

_- ¿Si no mes vas hablar cómo quieres qué te comprenda? -_

_Esa conversación ya estaba apunto de su ruptura, ni bien Kinimitsu era de esas personas que contestaba con una o tres palabras y por lo general hacia comentario ninguno sobre temas cotidianos para empezar una charla._

_- Lo siento Tezuka pero nuestra relación ya no - Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el suave contacto de los labios del Buchou con los suyos._

_- ...- Cuando ambos cuerpos se separaran reino un incomodo silencio en el parque desolado donde se encontraban, pero Syuuske ya se había decidido, luego de la acción tomada por Tezuka no se inmutaría ah ser él quién de pie a la conversación, ya que siempre el las empezaba. Era hora de plantear sus contradicciones._

_Y así siguieron por varios minutos ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna, hasta que Kinimitsu se decidió por tomar asiento en un banco de madera que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ellos; no obstante el ojiazul no se movió ni un milímetro del lugar donde se encontraba._

_- Fuji... - Lo miró directamente a la cara._

_- ... -_

_- Si tú quieres terminar con esto, no me opondré, puedes hacer lo que quieras. -_

_Sin más que decir Syuusuke dio paso a su retirada aún no podía creer lo sucedido sin embargo como siempre es de costumbre las cosas poco comunes en nuestros días son las más raras y menos fáciles de entender._

_**-.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-**_

_Si en verdad no quería que termináramos ¿Por qué demonios le dije que se fuera?, Syuuske... - Pensaba el chico de lentes._

_Se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando al techo debido a que no conciliaba el sueño._

_Se giro para apuntar su vista a un punto fijo, este se trataba del pequeño porta retrato posado sobre la mesita de luz de su cuarto, en él se vislumbraba una foto con todos los integrantes de los miembros regulares del club de tenis de la Gakuen, esa foto fue sacada justo cuando comenzaron "a salir"; ocurrió un hermoso sábado por la mañana antes de que comenzaran las finales de los partidos intercolegiales._

_.·-·.-.·-·..·-·..·-·..·-·..·-·..-- Flash Back --.·-·.-.·-·..·-·..·-·..·-·..·-·.._

_Ambos se encontraron camino al colegio en un colectivo, que por problema de un neumático tuvieron que ir caminando, en el camino la práctica no estuvo muy activa aún así las miradas que se daban de reojo de vez en cuando daban a entender todo lo contrario._

"_A veces es lindo estar con alguien donde no es obligatorio tener que decir algo para romper el hielo o no sentirse incómodos" esa frase la que leyeron en un anuncio, esta era la leyenda de un aviso publicitario de un kiosco al lado de este se encontraba dibujado un cigarrillo, ni bien era un absurdo usar tal frase para comercializar cigarrillos, pero esa misma fue la que comenzó con una charla y el comienzo de algo nuevo._

_- Ahora que lo pienso nosotros no somos de hablar mucho cuando estamos justos. - Le comentaba un simpático Syusuke._

_- Si, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la campaña para vender cigarrillos utilizando esa frase. -_

_- Ni yo, pero es cierto. - Se quedo pensando._

_- ¿Que es lo cierto? - Por su notoria intriga pasó a preguntarle._

_- Lo que dice el cartel. - Le mostró sus hermosos ojos azul cielo para enfrentar las miradas. - Que es lindo estar con alguien que te comprenda con miradas. - Seguía sonriéndole como de costumbre._

_- Si. - Una alegría interior lo recorrió intensa e imperceptiblemente notorio para cualquier persona incluyendo Fuji._

_Para ellos eso fue más que suficiente que decir un "te amo" y "yo también" no era necesario, ya que eso mismo fue lo que poco a poco fueron experimentando al transcurrir los tantos años de amistad y comprensión._

_Ambos lograron llegar a tiempo a la escuela y partir hacia donde se jugarían las finales. Afortunadamente ganaron y aprovecharon la oportunidad para sacarse una foto de recuerdo del margen derecho estaba Eiji abrazando a Oishi como acostumbradamente solía hacer, seguidos por Kawamura gritándole a los cielos ¡BURNING, al lado de este Inui se hallaba anotando en su pequeña libreta verde miles de datos, a su lado Kaoru miraba de reojo y con ira a Momo debido a que este tenía su bandana verde favorita entre medio de sus manos ocultándola por detrás de su espalda dejándola a plena vista de Ryoma que estaba al lado del, pero este no estaba ni enterado de la pelea que se avecinaba porque estaba bebiendo de su Ponta y por ultimo en el margen izquierdo Syuusuke y él. El como siempre con su fría faz y él como siempre con su eterna sonrisa._

_Claro que todos colgaban la medalla de la victoria en sus cuellos._

_Esa fotografía la havia tomado la profesora Sumire en un momento de distracción de los chicos la suerte fue que hayan entrado bien en la foto ya que ni espacio sobró cuando fue sacada._

_Desde ese día ya nada fue igual muchas cosas cambiaron en ambos se detonaba una alegría visiblemente peculiar para quienes los conocían y se preguntaban el ¿Por qué?_

_.·-·.-.·-·..·-·..·-·..·-·.-- Fin del Flash Back-.·-·.-.·-·..·-·..·-·..·-·._

_- Ya son las 4:30 a.m, si a las 7:30 a.m tengo que estar en clases eso significa que... solo faltan 2:30 hs. - Largo un suspiro pronunciado. - Será un largo día. - Ya que ni quería asistir a clases y bien lo tenía que hacer no era común en el tener muchas faltas ya estaban a finales del año y solo tenia 2 y justificadas, sin contar las horas que se fue antes por entrenamientos y faltas por torneos, pero esta última no contaba como falta debido a que estaban justificadas por el colegio._

_Las imágenes de lo sucedido hace minutos seguían cruzándosele por la mente una y otra vez_

_- ¿Por qué lo besé y no lo detuve? - era la respuesta que no encontraba. - El sabe que no soy de dar largas charlas... ¿Será por eso que nuestra relación últimamente no esta funcionando bien? - pensaba semi dormido hasta que el sueño le ganó._

_**-.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-.·.--.·.--.·.--.·.-**_

_Las clases un tanto devastadores por fin llegaron a su cierre y ahora empezaban las prácticas._

_Al parecer havia algo distinto en ellas y eso fue el nuevo entrenamiento sorpresa propuesto por Inui y Sumire en practicar dobles con una pareja asignada pero tratándose del chico data nunca sería al lazar sino que estaba minuciosamente calculado las parejas serian EijixMomoshiro - RyomaxOishi - KawamuraxKaido y TezukaxFuji , el primer partido era la pareja RyomaxOishi contra Kawamuraxkaidou y el segundo partido era la pareja EijixMomo vs. TezukaxFuji._

_De las cuatro parejas los ganadores en los partidos 2 vs. 2 harían la final para disputarse quienes serian los más ágiles para adaptarse a un nuevo compañero y contrincante rápidamente._

_- ¡Hoi hoi! momo de nuevo hacemos pareja en dobles ¿eh? - Gritaba un alegre Eiji._

_- Ajajaj si esto será pan comido. - Precisamente lo dicho se lo dedicaba exclusivamente a Kaidoh quien no dudo en continuar con la pelea haciendo que su partidos se prolongara por unas cuantas horas no obstante Eiji también tubo la culpa al no tener mejor idea para detenerlos que darle su raqueta a Kawamura y este último comenzó a arder en llamas y agitando su raqueta a quien sabe cuantos lados les ocasionó una grave herida en la frente a Takeshi y a Kaoru._

_- Nya gommen si me necesitan estaré en la enfermería. - Dando varias reverencias y acompañado por Sadaharu llevaron a los heridos y a un arrepentido Kawamura que también se disculpo con ellos varias veces._

_- Bueno ¿Les parece si empezamos chicos? - Preguntaba la profesora._

_¡Hai! - Le respondieron a coro._

_El partido duro bastante y con una desventaja muy notable para Ryoma y Oishi no se esperaba ni mas del capitán de Seigaku y el Tensai, sabían que eran excelentes tenistas en individuales pero no se imaginaban que tenían el mismo talento y aún mejor para los dobles, hacían jugadas realmente impredecibles incluso imposibles para dos personas ya que por su modo de juego parecían un solo ser a pesar que ya no eran amantes y tampoco se dirigían una palabra o mirada ahora, no estaban enojados parecía como si actuaran como de costumbre ¿Será eso lo que los unió ¿El tenis?_

_Me sorprendieron chicos muy buen partido 6-1 mach y set para la pareja Tezuka, Fuji. - Dio por finalizado el partido y les dio a entender a los chicos que ya podían retirarse a sus casas._

_- Cielos nos derrotaron por completo. - Ponía su mano el la nuca, el sub. Capitán._

_- Mada mada dane Oishi sempai. – Dicho aquello se fue retirando. Todos le miraron con cara de desentendidos._

_- Oigan ¿No les gustaría practicar con migo y Eiji algún día? -_

_- Por mi parte no gracias. -_

_- Pero ¿Por qué lo dices Fuji si son una excelente pareja? -_

_Ese excelente pareja mucho no le gusto a Fuji le hizo recordar todos los momentos que anteriormente compartió con Kinimitsu, realmente le hería el saber que ya no podría estar mas así con el._

_- Gommen pero esa es mi respuesta.-_

_- Pero... ¿Y tú que dices Tezuka? -_

_- ... -_

_- Vamos por favor evolucionaríamos un montón para el equipo. - Le rogaba el ojiverde._

_- Solo si hago pareja con Fuji de lo contrario me niego. -_

_Su respuesta sorprendió a ambos tenistas pero esencialmente a dicho chico de ojos zafiro._

_- ¡Sugoi! - Syuichiroh estaba más que emocionado hasta que se acordó de Eiji y fue en su búsqueda a la enfermería no sin antes despedirse._

_- ¿Sólo si haces pareja con migo? - Todo eso ya tenía muchas dobles intenciones para el castaño._

_- Si. - Le afirmaba mientras se dirigia a los vestidores para enlistarse e irse a su casa._

_- Yo no quiero. - Le dijo bien alto para que lo escuchara y bien lo havia logrado al notar como Tezuka daba la vuelta para mirarlo._

_- ¿Por qué? - Le seca pregunta que le dio._

_- Quiero tener el menor trato posible contigo. - Al finalizar lo dicho dio pie a retirarse sin más decir._

_- Fuji. - ¿En verdad le había dolido lo qué le mencionó o sólo era su imaginación?_

_Mientras Tezuka se encaminaba a su casa. - ¿Pero por qué le dije que quería hacer pareja con el en dobles si fui yo quien le dijo que se apartara de mi? Lo que estoy haciendo esta mal tengo que aclararle las cosa… no mas bien me tengo que declarar… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Si el ya tiene las cosas claras, el único desentendido en esto soy yo, pero ¿declarar? Será que todavía…_

_Algo inesperado interrumpió su discusión interior al ver que havia atropellado a alguien por estar caminando distraídamente._

_- Gommen nasai ¿Se encuentra bien? –Le dijo al sujeto que golpeó pero este a pesar de ello le dio caso omiso y siguió su camino. - ¿Fuji? – Pensaba pero era imposible que sea él, ya que ese sujeto poseía una cabellera morocha. – ¡Basta de pensar en él! -_

_En la casa de Fuji el estaba menos social que de costumbre con sus familiar tanto que no saludo a ninguno y se encerró directamente en su recámara._

_- ¡Imbésil! ¿Qué pretendes? - Acto seguido golpeo con sus puños salvajemente la pared._

_- Toc toc. - Sonó la puerta._

_- ¡Quien quiera que sea no estoy para nadie! -_

_- Aniki... ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó preocupado._

_- ¡Ya dije que no quiero hablar con nadie! -_

_- Entonces vendré luego. -_

_Aprovechó la retirada de su hermano para cerrar con llave su habitación._

_Estrujaba cada dos por tres la pelota de tenis que havia recogido del piso._

_- ¿Dobles? ¿Ahora resulta qué te gustan los dobles? ¿Pero sólo los quieres jugar si soy tu pareja en ello? ¡Nunca y menos con tigo! - Pensaba mientras lanzaba una y otra vez la pelota hacia la pared hasta sin darse cuenta que con cada lanzamiento su velocidad iva en aumento y esta llegó a alcanzar la frente del dejándolo semi inconsciente en el piso con su rabia. - ¿Cómo es qué en un momento llegué a quererte? Antes eras diferente, en el pasado no te importaba soltarte con migo pero en parte eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ti tu frialdad hacia los demás, las reglas que imponías y todos las cumplían al pie de la letra, esa faceta inmaculada tuya fue la que me llevo a amarte ¿No? pero con el tiempo me reemplazaste, fuiste dejando en un segundo plano nuestra relación, fuiste dejándome... pero si no correspondías mis sentimientos me lo hubieras dado a entender antes de que yo te halla querido en cada pensamiento futuro que tenia ¿Por que lo hiciste? - Pensaba mientras retomaba el momento de su ruptura una y otra vez sin respuesta alguna, ahí fue cuando se enlistó y salió en búsqueda de la casa de Tezuka hasta llegar a la puerta de ella, en sí no sabia muy bien el porque se encontraba ahí pero si quería alguna respuesta solo él se la concedería._

_Tocó varias veces el timbre hasta que una figura peculiar se asomó a la puerta para recibirlo._

_- ¿Fuji? - Ambos estaban cambiados el con una camisa Azul marino con mangas cortas y unos pantalones marrón habano, mientras que Syusuke portaba una camisa de mangas largas blanca y unos blue jeans._

_- ¿Puedo pasar? - El mayor le dio paso. - Con permiso. - Le dijo el ojiazul._

_- No es necesario que seas tan formal. - Eso le sorprendió ¿Desde cuándo Kinimitsu le hacia esos reclamos siendo él quien siempre lo hacia? ¿Será que los papeles se invertían?_

_- ¿Yo pensé que el formal siempre fuiste vos? -_

_- ¿A que vienes? -_

_- Buena pregunta. - Ya que ni el la sabia muy bien._

_-¿Y bien? - Le extrañaba no era muy propio de Fuji quedarse sin respuestas._

_- No entiendo nada de esto. - Mientras dirigía su vista al suelo._

_- ¿Esto? no te entiendo. - _

_- Yo... yo todavía... no te quiero lejos de mí. -_

_- Syuusuke... - Lo llamó._

_- ... -_

_- Pensé que el único desentendido en todo esto era yo. -_

_- ¿Como? – Abrió sus perlas azules de par en par ¿Acaso el también sentía...?_

_- Perdóname. -_

_- ¿De que? - Si ya habían cortado no tenia motivos para hacerlo._

_- Syusu yo se que te lastime mucho cuando estábamos juntos, por eso perdóname nunca fue mi intención...-_

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pero debía calmarse ya que lo mencionado no era para una reconciliación amorosa si no una disculpa, además ¿Desde cuándo lo apodaba Syusu? - ¿Recién ahora empiezas a entender lo que antes te mencionaba y nunca escuchabas o respondías? - Indirectamente Tezuka sabia que eso se refería a: "lo hubieras dicho antes cuando no todo estaba perdido"_

_- Se que he estado mal pero yo nunca quise herirte.-_

_- ¿Cuando tomaste conciencia de ello? -_

_- Siempre. -_

_- ¡¿Y aún así lo seguías haciendo?! -_

_- ... - Aunque quisiera nunca podría confesarle que le daba miedo llegar a abrirse completamente hacía alguien importante para el y que en un futuro pudiera llegar a dejarlo muy lastimado._

_- ¿Por qué?, ¡No te quedes callado ahora! - Ni bien estaba siendo duro con Tezuka pero tenía sus miles de motivos por la indiferencia y la falta de estimación que Tezuka le demostraba todos los días._

_- Yo realmente lo siento. -_

_- ¿Pero si me dices qué nunca quisiste herirme por qué me demostraste todo lo contrario? -_

_- Eso no te lo puedo decir. -_

_- Entonces el haber venido hasta aca para aclarar mis dudas fue completamente envano. - Se detuvo para mirarlo y ver si encontraba repuesta alguna en cualquier parte de su ser pero al no hallarla prosiguió. - Pero ya no quiero asistir más a la escuela sabiendo que tendría que verte todos los días allí... por eso la propuesta que me dieron de la RikkaiDai de unirme a su escuela la acept-_

_- No lo hagas... yo se que antes no fui de darte las respuestas cuando las necesitabas pero... - Si bien él no era bueno para los discursos, probaría con cualquier otra método con tal que siguieran juntos_

_- ¿Pero? -_

_De a poco Tezuka fue acercándose más y más al cuerpo de Syusuke y como no se pudo resistir a sus impulsos termino por abrazarlo suavemente poniendo una mano en la cabeza y la otra libre en la cintura del menor._

_- ¿Por que lo haces? - Acurruco su cabeza en el cuello de Tezuka para sentir el embriagante calor que este le proporcionaba._

_- No se. -_

_- Me tengo que ir. - No quería que siguiera jugando así con el._

_- No te vallas, quédate con migo. -_

_- ¿Para que? ¿Para que sigas jugando con migo? - Aparto un poco su cara del cuerpo del castaño para entre mezclar sus miradas._

_- Perdóname hasta ese entonces no sabia lo que de verdad quería. - No lo apartó ni un centímetro del de lo contrario lo apegó más a su cuerpo se lo sentía tan suave y acogedor cerca que entendió que daría lo que fuera por proteger su felicidad._

_- Tezuka. -_

_- ¿Mhn? - Si tenía que cambiar su manera de ser por él lo haría._

_- No quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras, no quiero serte una carga. - Ahí comprendió cuando Kinimitsu le dijo si él quería terminar con esa relación y también entendió el porque no se opondría. Tanto lo que él le estaba diciendo a Tezuka como lo que este último le havia dicho antes era lo mismo y tenía el mismo sentimiento uno donde lo único que quieres es que la personas que realmente amas obtenga su felicidad no importa el precio que sea._

_- ¿En esta parte es donde debería de irme? - Tezuka le quiso recordar la escena cuando el se fue sin decir palabra alguna._

_Una pequeña risilla salió entre sus labios. - Si eso es lo que quieres no me opondré. - La frase que en un comienzo fue el final le abrió las puertas para algo nuevo quizás._

_- Entonces si no quieres que me valla abstienete a las consecuencias - Se lo dejo bien claro el de lentes._

_- Que bien tendré un castigo ¿Cual será me pregunto?mhn ¿Algo sucio? - Su tan detallante sadismo dio lugar en la escena._

_Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado, profundo y largo beso, primero solo el roce, luego Tezuka lamió los labios del menor para pedir acceso a su lengua cosa que Syusuke no dudo ni un segundo en permitirle el inmediato acceso y abriendo aun mas ambas bocas empezaron a competir por el dominante de aquel beso pero al parecer ninguno cedía los jadeos y gemidos aumentaban con el paso del tiempo hasta que por falta de oxígeno tuvieron que separarse y entre leves gemidos Tezuka logró articular._

_- La consecuencia será dar 100 vueltas al rededor de mi casa. -_

_- ¿Eh? - Conociendo a Tezuka era capaz de hacer que lo haga._

_- Era broma. - Y le dio un besito en el cachete_

_- ¿Alguna vez te dije "te amo" Mitsu? - Noto como entre cerro sus ojos mostrando un brillo que nunca pensó Kinimitsu salir de aquellos embriagantes ojos azules._

_- Yo más. -_


End file.
